Sorpresas de Año Nuevo
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: Mi historia basada en el proyecto EC New Years Ninguno de los personajes son mios. LEs pertenece a ABC


**Sorpresas de Año Nuevo**

Regina estaba en su escritorio preparada para tener la conversación con David. Estaba asustada ya que ella sabía que uno de los grandes anhelos de el era tener una familia grande.

La alcaldesa se sentó golpeando los dedos de una de sus manos en la mesa y llevándose la otra mano a la boca mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice. Esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba en este estado de nervios desde que comenzó la relación con David. Es más, mucho antes de que pensara que iba a estar en una con el, Regina se vio en este predicamento muchas veces. Los nervios por rechazo, o que diría la gente, su hijo. Luego vino las dudas durante la relación, el miedo, la angustia de poder perder la relación tan bonita que tenía con el. Muchos ataques de ansiedad y muchos intentos íntimos fallidos.

Regina y David habían intentado, pero Regina no estaba acostumbrada a tener una pareja tan amable y que en verdad la quería amar completamente. Llegaron a tener sexo, por impulso, por deseo, pero nunca por amor. Eso tenía a Regina un poco más preocupada ya que no creía que el príncipe iba a ser paciente por más tiempo.

David abrió la puerta sin tocar, el movimiento hizo que la alcaldesa saltara un poco de su asiento. El príncipe tenía una cara de asustado, estaba pálido y su ceño estaba un poco fruncido.

"¡Regina! ¿Qué paso?" el se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba a abajo para ver si estaba bien. Regina un poco confundida y preocupada respondió inmediatamente.

"¿De qué hablas David? Estoy bien."

David dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones poniéndose una mano en la frente.

"Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que tenías que hablarme de algo muy importante y que no sabías como decírmelo. Tuviste una cita con tu medico hoy y pretendes que no esté preocupado"

Regina lo miro detenidamente. Era verdad, ella no había pensado en la posibilidad de que David tomaría esto de esa forma sabiendo que había tenido una cita médica en la mañana. Lo que David no sabía era que en realidad había ido donde Fauna. Una de las hadas y parteras con más experiencia en el bosque encantado. Ella junto con sus hermanas Flora y Primavera la revisaron e intentaron por unos cuantos meses revertir la maldición de su infertilidad, pero nada dio resultado. La Reina Malvada, en ese entonces, creo esa poción de infertilidad ya que no era de las que se podía encontrar en cualquier sitio o curar simplemente con agua del rio Nostos. Al escuchar esto, todas las esperanzas de Regina se esfumaron, nunca iba a poder ser madre.

"Lo siento. No pensé antes de mandarte ese mensaje." Regina bajo la cabeza respirando con dificultad. David al ver el cambio de actitud se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

"Hey, no te pongas así. Yo fui en que tomo todo exagerador amor."

"No es eso David, estabas en tu derecho. Yo… te quería hablar de otra cosa" Regina desvió la mirada del príncipe y se enfocó en la pared que estaba a su lado derecho.

"Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea"

La alcaldesa no pudo aguantar el sollozo que vino de muy dentro.

"Regina… ¿Regina? Dime amor mío. ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?"

"Tengo miedo David, tengo miedo de que por esto, por mi terquedad, perdamos todo lo que hemos construido en este año."

"Regina, mírame" David hizo un esfuerzo con sus mano para que esos ojos marrones intensos miraran sus azul cielo. "Nada, escúchame, nada va a dañar esta relación. Como tu dijiste, tu eres muy terca y yo muy soñador. El balance perfecto." El sonrió sobándole la mejilla con su dedo pulgar. "Ahora, dime… ¿qué tienes?"

Regina respiro profundamente.

"Este ultimo año, aparte de ir a mis citas con Archie, estaba viéndome con las hadas del reino del Rey Estefan" A eso David alzo una ceja. "Ellas, principalmente, Fauna tiene mucho conocimiento con maldiciones y encantamientos imposibles de revertir."

"No entiendo, porque me estás diciendo esto." dijo David un poco confundido.

"David…" Ahora era Regina agarrándole las mejillas. "Quiero que sepas que, te amo. Nunca pensé que iba a llegar a este punto de mi vida. Estaba cegada por venganza, y odio hacia mi madre. Ella me estaba volviendo loca y no podía permitir que un heredero mío callera en manos de ella" Regina estaba llorando descontroladamente.

"¿Que me quieres decir Regina?" el príncipe dijo un poco preocupado.

"Hace años atrás tome una poción para hacerme infértil. Mi madre me engaño haciéndome pensar que había encontrado a Robin pero era un impostor. Yo creía que ella solo quería un heredero mío para usarlo de marioneta así como lo hizo conmigo… no lo podía permitir David. Ningún niño merece la tortura por la que yo pase, y menos una madre como yo." estas últimas palabras salieron como susurro.

Regina respiro con dificultad, y después de calmarse un poco siguió. "Entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo después de esto. Yo sé que tú quieres una familia grande, criar a tus hijos, ya que no pudiste ser el padre que querías para Emma, por mi culpa. Así que entiendo si dejamos las cosas hasta aquí."

David en ningún momento dejo de ver directamente a Regina. Su expresión no cambio ni una vez y eso le preocupaba a ella. Pero de repente vio como las facciones de la cara de David se fueron relajando y una pequeña y sutil sonrisa se le formo en sus labios.

"¿David?" Regina lo miro un poco confundida.

David se acercó un poco más a Regina y le dio un beso apasionado, a Regina la agarro de sorpresa pero a los segundos respondió el beso del príncipe. Este fue rápido pero cargado de seguridad y emociones. El príncipe se separó de ella y la miro fijamente.

"Regina, yo te amo. En este año he descubierto un lado de ti que me encanta, aparte de tu pasado que lo recibo con mucho respeto y aceptación. Eres bondadosa, humilde, cariñosa y una excelente madre. Eres una mujer maravillosa, y si no podemos tener hijos nuestros, pues démosle hogar a niños que no lo tienen ni tendrán nunca. Mi hija creció en el sistema, y sabemos cómo es la vida allí para muchos niños. Yo no tengo problema en abrirle las puertas de nuestra casa y hacerlos felices. Al fin y al cabo, serian nuestros, como Henry es tuyo."

Regina sonrió aliviada, mirando al hombre que tenía al frente. No sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, era perfecto, cariñoso, humilde y bondadoso, Todo lo que ella nunca pensó tener.

"Te amo David" y así Regina se inclinó y lo beso sutilmente. Se levantó y lo levanto con ella. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se paró en puntillas para tener mejor acceso. El beso nunca dejo de ser suave y lleno de amor.

"¿David?... creo que es tiempo" dijo Regina mirándolo un poco penosa.

"¿Enserio? Regina, no quiero hacerte daño" dijo el poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

"Ya llevo un año en terapia y creo que hemos avanzado mucho. Estoy lista para que me hagas tuya. Te dejo todo el control a ti, confió en ti." David sonrió y la beso de nuevo.

Regina le otorgó todo el control a el príncipe ese día. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió amada y valorada.

 **EC EC EC**

Ambos estaban acostados en el sofá del estudio de Regina. La alcaldesa encima del pecho del príncipe escuchando su corazón.

"Nunca pensé que iba a tener esto" dijo en susurro. Se levantó un poco y lo miro fijamente.

"Gracias" David se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Regina sonrió y se volvió a acostar.

"Así que, ¿cuándo hacemos los trámites para el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia?"

Regina se levantó rápidamente mirándolo confundida.

"Oh… ¿me estoy apresurando?" dijo David.

"No…" Regina negó con la cabeza. "Pensé que querías esperar un poco. Pero por mi le puedo decir a Rumple que comience los tramites con la misma agencia que me consiguió a Henry."

"¿Que estamos esperando? Llámalo" David sonrió y Regina sonrió de vuelta.

 **2 meses después**

"¡David! ¡David!" Regina entro en la comisaria corriendo con teléfono en mano. David se paró de su escritorio rápidamente mirándola confundido. Regina paro en seco y asintió. El príncipe se puso una mano en la boca pero su sonrisa se podía ver.

"¿Cuando?" dijo el sin poder parar su emoción.

"Mañana, la oficina estará cerrada para el nuevo año, pero Rumple hablo con el gerente y dijeron que iban a hacer una excepción por nosotros y que podíamos ir mañana en la mañana."

David le abrió los brazos y Regina corrió hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Vamos a ser padres" dijo entre risas, mientras Regina no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Boston**

David, Regina y Henry estaban sentados en la oficina, escuchando las instrucciones del hombre en frente de ellos. Casualmente, era el mismo que le había dado a Henry unos 15 años atrás. El hombre estaba muy feliz de verla de vuelta y de ver a Henry ya todo un adolescente.

"Bueno Familia Mills, ¿les gustaría conocer a el nuevo miembro de su familia?" los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo. El hombre dijo unas palabras en su intercomunicador y en unos segundos llego una muchacha con un bebe de unos 2 meses en brazos.

Regina no pudo contener las lágrimas al igual que David. Ambos estaban petrificados en su asiento viendo como le traían al bebe. Henry, viendo que no había mucho movimiento se levantó y se acercó a la mujer.

"¿Puedo?" dijo señalando al infante. La mujer sonrío y le paso al bebe a Henry cuidadosamente.

"Hola pequeña hermana. Eres tan hermosa" Los ojos azul cielo de la pequeña lo miraban detenidamente. Su pelo era negro azabache y su piel era café con leche. La bebe había llegado de Eslovaquia. David y Regina habían hablado de adoptar a varios niños de diferentes partes del mundo para darle una mejor calidad de vida. Al igual que hacer una donación a las agencias de las que ellos adoptaban para ayudar a los pequeños que aún estaban en el sistema.

Henry le dio una mirada a su hermanita de nuevo y luego alzo la mirada para ver a su mama.

"Ma, no te quedas allí, ven a verla. Es Hermosa" Regina salió de su trance y camino hacia su hijo. La bebe miro a su mama y luego a su papa el cual había aparecido de repente. Henry se la paso con cuidado a su mama.

"Hola mi vida, de verdad que eres una hermosura."

"Hola princesa, soy tu papa" David dijo dándole su dedo. La bebe lo apretó con su pequeña mano.

"¿Lista para ir a casa Victoria?"

"Victoria ¿huh? Bonito nombre. Quien no los conociera pensaría que venían de una familia de la realeza" dijo el hombre sonriendo un poco. Los tres se miraron sonriendo pícaramente y luego miraron al señor.

"Si ¿no?" dijo David sarcásticamente.

"Gracias una vez más. Espero verlo muy pronto." dijo Regina sonriendo.

"¿Que dices pequeña Victoria? Vamos a casa" dijo Henry sobándole la mejilla. Regina y el hombre de la agencia se miraron. Hace 15 años atrás ella le había dicho lo mismo a el. La alcaldesa sonrío afectuosamente y haciéndole una reverencia con su cabeza, salieron de la oficina.

 **EC EC EC**

Grannys estaba lleno de invitados para la fiesta del Año Nuevo. Niños corrían por todos lados, y los adultos riéndose de bromas y anécdotas del año que dejaban atrás. Regina y David estaban sentados en una mesa un poco alejada de toda la locura. La pequeña Victoria acababa de despertarse de su siesta cuando Granny mando a callar a todo el mundo.

El ruido del local ceso casi instantáneamente, toda la atención a la mujer que estaba en medio de todos.

"Bueno, yo quiero hacer un brindis por este año. Uno de los primeros en los cuales, nuestro pequeño pueblo no sufrió atentados de monstros, maldiciones o brujas vengativas." Granny le hecho una mirada a Zelena y luego a Regina. La bruja del Oeste volteo los ojos y rio sutilmente mientras que Regina alzo una ceja impresionada. "Un año que a pesar de los cambios tan drásticos que tuvimos" Granny miro a las parejas disparejas que habían a su alrededor. "Nos ha traído más cosas buenas que malas. Y nos ha unido más que nunca."

"¡Salud!" Dijo alzando su copa, los demás hicieron lo mismo y luego de tomar un trago la gente comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"¡No he terminado!" grito Granny haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Que mala costumbre la de ustedes" volteo los ojos y suspiro.

"Hay un nuevo miembro de nuestra comunidad" dijo mirando la mesa donde estaba Regina sonriendo emocionada. La ex alcaldesa sintió como todos los ojos se posaron en ella y la bebe que tenía en brazos. "Y como es hija de la realeza la tenemos que presentar como se lo merece. Su majestad…"dijo mirando a Regina. "David…" el príncipe la miro con una ceja arriba. "No te hagas el importante David... "dijo Granny a lo cual todos rieron. "... nos podían hacer el honor" Regina no podía estar más roja. Era cierto que los niños de la realeza tenían que ser presentados al reino. Pero el vivir en este mundo, con diferentes costumbres no se esperaba que esto iba a pasar.

"Uh… yo… Okay" dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el centro seguida de Henry y David.

Regina le dio la bebe a David poniéndole una mano en su espalda. El príncipe la arreglo de manera tal que la bebe estaba dando el frente a la audiencia.

"Esta es Victoria Nolan Mills, la segunda heredera del Reino Encantado. Desmolé nuestros mejores deseos, prosperidad. Que sea una niña noble, llena de amor y generosidad."

"Que viva la pequeña Victoria" dijo Granny

"¡QUE VIVA!" gritaron todos alegremente.

En segundos, los adultos volvieron a sus conversaciones, mientras que David y Regina volvieron a su mesa.

De la nada Emma y Mary Margaret estaban en frente de la mesa. Regina las miro sonriendo, y ellas hicieron lo mismo. David y Snow se habían separado hace un tiempo, ella quería un mundo lleno de aventuras, después de unos meses encontró a alguien que la quería acompañar a eso, en cambio David quería estar tranquilo trabajando y con su familia. Al final, después de todo el papeleo siguieron siendo muy buenos amigos.

"Felicidades Regina, es hermosa." dijo Snow poniéndose en puntillas he inclinándose en la mesa para ver a la bebe mejor.

"Gracias Snow. Y felicidades a ti por el bebe que viene en camino" Regina hizo un gesto con su cabeza al abdomen de la princesa. Aún era muy temprano para que se le notara pero ya habían dado la noticia esa misma mañana.

"Gracias" dijo en susurro poniéndose la mano en su estómago.

"Okay…" interrumpió Emma, aun no acostumbrándose a lo complicado de su árbol genealógico.

"Papa, quisiera hablar contigo y con mama si no es mucha molestia" dijo Emma viendo a Regina. Ella negó con la cabeza y le puso la mano a David en el hombro para incitarlo a levantarse.

Regina vio como David se alejaba con las otras dos y luego poso su mirada a su bebe. Victoria miraba a su alrededor sonriendo de vez en cuando.

"Te amo mi vida" se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Pero que bendición mas grande" oyó la voz de Fauna más cerca de lo esperado. Regina salto un poco pero luego sonrío al ver a la señora sentada al frente de ella junto a sus dos hermanas.

"Así es, no me había sentido así desde que adopte a Henry. Pensé que nunca iba a tener esto de nuevo."

Las tres hadas se miraron emocionadas lo cual no paso desapercibido por ella.

"¿Quién se lo dice?" susurro Flora

"Yo yo yo…" susurro Primavera señalándose a ella misma.

"Creo que yo soy la más indicada para eso" dijo Fauna con voz seria.

Primavera volteo los ojos mientras que Flora le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

"¿Decirme que?" dijo Regina un poco asustada

"Querida mía… no sabemos cuándo, pero si sabemos cómo. Un suceso muy especial pasó en tu vida que te hizo creer en ti misma y abrirte nueva y completamente al amor. Ese evento le dio un fin instantáneo a esa maldición que andaba contigo día y noche y que no te dejaba conciliar el sueño. Una maldición que creíamos nunca íbamos a poder vencer."

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Regina sin aliento. Su corazón se paró por un momento, su voz se quebró con cada palabra y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Felicidades su majestad! Hoy dejaremos nuestros regalos para la pequeña Victoria, pero volveremos en 7 meses para darle la bienvenida a tu gran milagro." dijo Fauna feliz.

"Y como sabemos cómo es usted majestad, mis hermanas y yo le aseguramos que nada pasara y que tendrá un bebe sano y fuerte." dijo Primavera sonriéndole a Regina.

Y así, las tres hadas posaron su varita en Victoria dando sus respectivos regalos y al final en el vientre de Regina. Al momento que sus varitas dejaron de brillar, las hadas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

En ese momento David apareció al lado de ella. Viendo el estado de Regina, pálida y al parecer con dificultades en la respiración. El príncipe se sentó y le puso las manos en su mejilla.

"Mi amor… ¿te sientes bien? Que pasa Regina! ¡háblame! "

Regina miro a David con la boca entre abierta, respirando por primera vez.

"¿David?"

"¿Que paso Regina? ¿Estás bien?"

"Más que bien" dijo riendo y llorando a la vez.

"David… estoy embarazada" dijo Regina mirándola fijamente.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Regina asintió rápidamente.

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"El amor verdadero puede con cualquier maldición" susurro inclinándose y dándole un beso a David el cual aún no procesaba la información.

"¿Vamos a tener un bebe?" dijo aun sin creerlo.

"Mhm" dijo Regina sosteniendo a su pequeña con un brazo y posando la otra mano en su vientre.

"Feliz Año príncipe encantador"

"Feliz Año mi reina"

 **5 Años más tarde**

"¿Mami? ¿Cuándo llega Henry?"

"Estará llegando pronto."

"Pero dijiste eso hace mucho tiempo" Victoria se puso las manos a cada lado de su cadera y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

"Querida, te prometo que esta vez si llegara pronto"

"Okay"

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!" Sophia y William entraron a la cocina corriendo. Regina los miro de arriba a abajo. Los gemelos habían tenido la brillante idea de hacerle una tarjeta de bienvenida a su hermano que regresaba de la universidad por las vacaciones de Navidad. En ese punto ella no había pensado claramente en el resultado. Unos niños emocionados, llenos de escarcha y pintura.

"Miren como están ustedes. Ahora como van a darle un abrazo a su hermano con toda esa pintura?"

Los gemelos rieron y siguieron saltando.

David entro en la cocina con un niño de como dos años de edad en brazos. Regina lo miro con cara de súplica. Ella no podía hacer mucho ya que estaba en sus 7 meses de embarazo. Las hadas habían tenido razón, Regina paso un embarazo sin complicaciones, pero lo que no le habían dicho era la cantidad de bebes que estaban dentro de ella, gemelos.

Luego de dos años adoptaron a Nicholas y ahora ella estaba esperando a otra niña, Elizabeth. Regina y David querían una gran familia, pero sus hijos se llevaban muy pocos años de diferencia y eso era lo que lo hacía más difícil. Cuando pensaron en adoptar a Nicholas ellos no contaban con que la adopción se diera tan rápido. Él bebe estaba en África y el papeleo iba a hacer un poco más complicado. Pero, para suerte de ellos, todo se dio como debía y tenían al bebe con ellos más rápido de lo previsto. Y bueno, Eli fue un bebe sorpresa para ellos.

David miro a Regina, y con solo la mirada ella sabía lo que el quería decir, ella asintió. No más bebes por un buen tiempo. De repente la puerta de la mansión se abrió y la voz de Henry retumbo las paredes de la casa.

"Maaaaaa! Llegue!" Regina miro a David emocionada. Los pequeños miraron a su mama y a su papa y luego salieron corriendo a darle la bienvenida a su hermano. Nicholas le hizo señas a su papa para que lo bajara y al momento de que tuvo contacto con el piso salió corriendo.

"Henji! Henry!" se podía escuchar los gritos de los niños.

"Hola Vicky, Willy, Sophe, Nico… Los extrañe mucho!" Henry estaba en proceso de darles un abrazo y un beso a sus hermanos cuando vio a su mama.

"Ma!" dijo entusiasmado acercándose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo y beso.

"Te extrañe mucho…" ella lo miro sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo también mi príncipe"

Henry sonrío, se arrodillo y le dio un beso a su estomago

"Hola Eli! Estamos muy emocionados por conocerte" Regina pudo sentir la pequeña patada de su hija a lo cual ella sonrío amorosamente.

"Y yo no tengo besos ni abrazo?" dijo David dramáticamente

Henry se levantó riéndose con ganas y le dio un abrazo a su abuelo.

"Mucho mejor" David lo abrazo de vuelta

"Bueno, ya que llego Henry vamos a servir el almuerzo y luego vamos a donde Granny's para comer postre. ¿Qué les parece?"

Todos los niños saltaron y gritaron de la emoción, junto con Henry. El podría haber tenido 20 años pero su niño interior nunca le decía que no a un postre de Granny's. Regina rio mientras veía a sus hijos hablar con su hermano mayor. David le puso una mano en su espalda baja y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

"Todo lo que deseamos, ¿no crees?"

"Todo y mucho más" dijo Regina dándole un beso mientras se ponía la mano en su estómago.


End file.
